Isabelle Fang
by Regretful Sorrows
Summary: Isabelle Fang, Fred Weasley's former girlfriend, returns to Hogwarts with Harry & the gang to complete her education. Little did she know that this year at the Wizarding School will change her life forever. POST DEATHLY HALLOWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ya know? If I did own the _Harry Potter _world, Fred would be alive. And Cedric would be standing right next to him.

**Note: **This story is written in diary mode, from Isabelle's prespective.

* * *

_**September 1**__**st**_

_**Hogwarts Express – 12:00 am**_

So, this is my first time writing in a dairy. It feels kinda of weird, but Ginny told me that writing down feelings helps with stress.

I've just met with my fellow friend, Atlanta. We're now sharing a cabin with Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Nikos.

Feels awkward, you know, to repeat 6th year again. But last year our headmaster & DADA teachers were suspected Death Eaters, so we probably got nothing new at all. Harry & Ron returned for their final year because Hermione insisted they do. And of course, since Harry is coming, Luna & Neville are coming. I think all parents will send their children back for proper education. Plus Fred promised to visit occasionally at breakfast, he's a ghost now, he's returned.

I think I won't try & get myself in a relationship any time soon, I have enough to deal with right now. Well, not really, but my confidence is shaken a bit. Take in mind that my twin is dead & has moved on (She won't return). But at least I got Fred by my side now.

Atlanta didn't stop talking about Lee since the trip began. I can see everyone is bored by her speech. I feel left out, really. George is the only one who understands me now. And he has promised to write every week (Though I suspect he'd play a prank on me using these letters, but whatever.) Ginny is with Harry, obviously. Ron & Hermione started dating the minute the war ended.

Wait a minute.

Oh.

My.

God.

I think Neville just asked Luna out.

Well, well, it seems this is gonna be an interesting year.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**September 2**__**nd**_

_**Girls' Dormitories – 9:00 pm**_

Whoa. Looks like I'll be writing here a lot. Thank God Ginny enchanted this dairy so it'll have unlimited pages.

So, our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor is called Mrs. Mary Allen. She's a tall woman with brown hair & green eyes, and she wears glasses. I thought it was a joke that she's teaching us when I first saw her, but she turned out to be pretty powerful. She kinda reminds me with Ginny, actually. Professor McGonagall is the new headmaster, and she refuses to leave her job as the Transfiguration teacher, but let go of being Head Gryffindor, Mrs. Mary took her place. Professor Slughorn has returned to be the Potions 'master'.

There's no sign of the battle that took place last spring..

Oh, I wish you saw what happened at breakfast today. Fred's ghost decided to show up, and the Great Hall irrupted with clapping, except for the Slytherin table of course. Anyway, George wrote to me today, his hair is still changing colors; it was blue when he wrote to me. He has reopened _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. And Fred is helping him there. He asked me to come with the 'gang' on our next trip to Hogsmead to see it. That's on October 18th. He also mentioned something about his date last week; Katie couldn't stop laughing at his hair for one second. In his opinion, it was 'a total disaster' He asked her out again last night, but she refused to go out with him until his hair color returns to normal. He's begging for help and says he'd do anything to be a redhead again.

Oh yeah… So Luna said 'okay' to dating Neville.

_Hey here, pretty face. Enjoying your time?_

Ohmygod!Atlanta!Whatareyoudoinginsideofmydairy?

_Slow down, gossip girl. Take a deep breath & repeat that again._

Atlanta, what are you doing here?

_Ooooo, I'm bored. Got any problems with that?_

Get out of my dairy.

_No._

NOW. (Is giving Atlanta the scariest look anyone has in the universe)

_Yikes. Now that's scary. But still, no._

Meh.

_Aww… Someone's got a crush on George Weasley._

I'm not.

_Is too._

Is not.

_Is too._

Whatever.

_So, I got great news. I've just received a letter from Lee, and he asked me out!_

Good for you.

_So, who are you going with to Hogsmead?_

No one.

_There's gotta be someone!_

Honestly people! We've arrived just yesterday & you're thinking about your dates to a trip that's next month? Sheesh.

_So, what're you gonna do with George's hair?_

I dunno. Wait, why are you asking?

_Oh, nothing._

Atlanta…

_Fine, I still suspect there's something going on with you two._

There isn't.

_Nah, there is._

Alright there's this one time when-

_What? What happened?_

Well, we kinda kissed.

_You're kidding?_

No, I'm not. You know, it was after Julian & Fred died. We were both depressed & were trying to comfort each other.

_Aww, how romantic._

But we never talked about it. Besides, he's dating Katie. And, well, I'm not in the mood for dating.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did you know about Nikos' 'new' crush?_

Who? When? What? Where?

_Her name is __Emma Dobbs__. She's a Ravenclaw. Two years below us, that's five years below Lee._

You're obsessed, you know that?

_Why, thank you, pretty face._

So, what does she look like?

_How do you expect me to know, pretty face? Nikos never tells me anything._

Too bad. I wanted to meet her.

_Well, he doesn't tell __me__ anything, but he does tell __Harry__._

* * *

Alright, please review.

_Mariano's-twins_, did Atlanta seem out of character here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nah. I own Isabelle, though. Cool, huh?

**PS: **Emma (Nikos' crush) is NOT an original character. She is a real student, but her name was never mentioned in the books (I think). I read about her on JKR's official website.

* * *

_**September 28**__**th**_

_**Girls' **__**Dormitories – 1:00 am**_

I'm warning you, dairy, do NOT complain about the time I'm writing here. I had to wait until silly Atlanta got to sleep, or she'll read what I'm writing now. Anyway, sorry for being away so long.

Yeah, so I woke up on September 3rd to find that you have been stolen. And it couldn't be a boy, 'cause they aren't allowed in the girls' Dormitories. So, it musta been a girl.

But I found you under my pillow the next day. I dunno if I left you there & forgot. But I don't normally forget things this important.

Anyway, I haven't told any of my secrets yet so it doesn't matter if someone stole you.

Back to reality, today was a weird day. Malfoy asked me out to Hogsmead, no, wait for it, he asked me out in front of his girlfriend –Bravo, Ferret Boy–. I punched him in the face & ran for it.

Oh, George sent a letter today, a howler actually, but not to me, to Hermione. But I still got my weekly letter.

It seems Hermione 'recommended' George with a spell she invented. It is supposed to turn his hair back to red. But instead of turning Weasley-red, it turned bright silver. (I imagine Katie's reaction to that.)

Wonderful recommendation, Hermione.

I am still wondering how Atlanta gets to write in my dairy without snatching it from my hand.

So I invented this spell called the 'Recording Charm'. You just say: '_Recordo_' & it activates. You know, if I want to write down something in the same time it is happening, I activate the spell, and you –Dairy– will write everything on your own.

You know, Ginny was now talking about her & Harry. It was kind of interesting hearing about their first kiss. She made me feel different, but in a negative way. You know, Luna has Neville, Hermione has Ron, Ginny has Harry, and even George has Katie (Well, kind of).

I miss Julian. She was the only one who understood me, 'cause she never had a boyfriend in her life. But I wouldn't want that. I think I'll go with someone to Hogsmead after all, but not with Ferret Boy.

Meh, Harry wouldn't tell us what Emma looks like, he says he'll do 'when pigs fly'. But that's easy; you see, I have this stick *holds out her wand* that can do lots & lots of magic, so of course pigs can fly, Harry, and maybe even land on your head.

Mwahahaha!!!

Ooops… I didn't realize I laughed out loud… I should pretend to be asleep right now or Atlanta will read my entry once more.

* * *

Too short, I know....


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Check out previous chapters, I'm too lazy to write.

**Note: **I do NOT own Emma Dobbs, J. K. Rowling does. She was never mentioned in the books (I think), but I read about her on JKR's official site.

**Another note: **Emma Dobbs' appearance was not mentioned on JKR's official site. Nor was her house. It was only mentioned that she was three years below Harry. I made up that she is Ravenclaw. And I made up her appearance (wasn't mentioned yet).

* * *

_**October 1**__**st**_

_**Breakfast (Great Hall) – Dunno the time**_

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Breathes*

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You'd laugh like me if you see Harry's face right now!

Ginny just broke up with him, and he's looking as if Ron has just accounced he's joining the Death Eaters.

Of course you wanna know what happened. Well, Harry refused to tell us what Nikos' girlfriend looks like. And Ginny threatened Harry that she'd dumb him if he doesn't tell us what Emma looks like. According to Harry, '[Ginny] can't do it' because 'she loves [Harry]'. So Ginny broke with him right now in front of all the students at Hogwarts. (Bit harsh, Gin. But I think he'll get the point soon)

I have a bet with Atlanta. I'll win 10 sickles if Harry follows Ginny all day trying to apologize. Atlanta wins if he just kissed her & apologized.

And again:

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 1**__**st**_

_**History Of Magic – Still dunno the time**_

I either write in here or fall dead because of boredom. I think I'm going to win the bet actually, I can hear Harry whispering apologizes to Ginny (who's sleepy) at the end of the class.

So Choco came with George's letter today, his hair is still silver. And he also invented a nickname to call me, Gossip-Freak. It suits me, actually, 'cause I never stop gossiping. He's wondering if I could talk to Katie for him, 'cause she still won't go out with him. Fred is suggesting that George cuts all his hair & re-grow it, I don't think that's a good idea, probably because I don't imagine George being bald.

I've been working on another spell to use on the dairy, it's a spell that reads my mind & writes all I think of in my dairy, it's called: '_Massikura_'

Weird name, huh? But I like it.

That's the bell, gotta go.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 2**__**nd**_

_**Herbology – 2:00 pm**_

'_Massikura_'

I'm trying out my new spell. The dairy is in my pocket right now, I wonder if it's working.

So, Ginny refuses to listen to Harry at all. She doesn't even look at him. He has given up & is now bugging me with all his begging: "Please Please Please Please tell Ginny to talk to me" and "Belle, you are so beautiful. I wonder if a beautiful girl like you could convince a beautiful girl like Ginny to talk to the famous boy-who-lived?" and stuff like that.

I have a splitting headache. Atlanta seems annoyed too, but we tried everything to shut him up.

And when I say everything, I mean everything; because at breakfast today, I kissed him. I was hoping the shock would shut him up, but it didn't, he just gave me a shy smile & continued begging.

Believe it or not. I, the infamous Isabelle Fang, have kissed Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived in the Great Hall at Hogwarts today.

Ginny didn't mind at all, instead of being jealous & shouting at me, she started clapping & laughing. Mind you, she didn't stop until Professor McGonagall took 20 points from Gryffindor.

Wait, what the heck???

Oh my god, Harry just asked me out. Wait, maybe I imagined it.

No, no, he's looking at me with puppy eyes. Oh dear Lord, why me?

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 3**__**rd**_

_**Gryffindor Common Room – 9:00 pm**_

So I talked to Ginny about the fact that her ex-boyfriend asked me out to Hogsmead.

It seems Harry is trying to make Ginny jealous, but she doesn't mind me dating him. She is actually encouraging me to.

And she has a brilliant plan, involving her new boyfriend, William Parker.

He's a Ravenclaw.

Like I said, this _is_ going to be an interesting year.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 4**__**th**___

_**Boys' Dormitories – 8:00 am**_

'_Massikura_'

Yes, The boys' dormitories, I did NOT write it wrong, or…. think it wrong.

Whatever.

Anyway, this is a part from Ginny's 'Brilliant' plan.

I'm going to wake Harry up, tell him I'm going to Hogsmead with him. Then I'll wait down stairs for him to change. And I'll hold his hand while heading to The Great Hall.

Alright, I'll take a deep breath, here goes.

'_Trox_'

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 17**__**th**___

_**The Grounds – 12:00 pm**_

'_Massikura'_

Weekend, at last. The best part is that I already finished all my homework.

So there's a quidditch match today, it's Ravenclaw against Gryffindor.

Atlanta's a chaser, she scored 50 points so far.

Luna is narrating, but I don't think I want to write down what she's saying in my dairy. Unless I want to have horrible nightmares every time I read this page.

William –Ginny's boyfriend- is seeker, I hope Harry doesn't knock him off the broom.

Now Harry's glaring daggers at him.

I'm not sure if Harry will let him live till tomorrow.

**~5 minutes later~**

Harry caught the snitch!

Well this must be some kind of record!

Good Lord, Atlanta's dancing on her broom.

Lol, Nikos just blast off some of Fred & George's fireworks.

Oh my god, that firework is chasing him!

Great, now he's yelling for help.

Oooo, the firework exploded…

The grounds are totally covered in thick smoke.

Gotta go check on Harry & Atlanta.

And mostly Nikos. Lord knows what that firework did to him.

* * *

My god the next capter is my favorite!!! You gotta check it out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter, and I live in HUGE palace. Oh, wait, wait, and I have enough money to buy the whole world! No?

**Note: **From now on, most of Isabelle's writing is using the '_Massikura_'

* * *

_**October 17**__**th**_

_**The grounds - 12:30**_

I think I'm gonna faint. NIKOS & I KISSED!!!

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!

I COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY SEEN THAT COMING EVEN IN MY NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, so I am gonna calm down for just a moment to explain what happened:

SO I went down to the ground to see if everyone's alright & started calling for Atlanta & Nikos (Notice that I didn't call for Harry aka my boyfriend). And I heard this girly voice calling for Nikos too (I think it was Emma). I don't know why I had the argue to find him before her so I pulled my wand out & muttered '_Lumos_'

Anyway, because of my great luck, at the exact same moment I found Nikos Emma called for him again, so he assumed that I was her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I am alright." He whispered in my ears. I was so shocked that I wasn't even able to scream.

And the next moment I find him kissing me!

What's worse is that I could feel his tongue trying to enter my mouth. I mean like, EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, Atlanta spots us & realizes that I'm in too much shock to push him away & helps out (Thank God!!!!!!). But Emma sees us & assumes Nikos is having an 'affair' with 'the ugliest girl on earth'.

And she starts using insults & bad language so I punch her so hard that her nose broke. Of course Nikos tries to help out his girlfriend and offers to 'fly' her to the hospital wing. ( Awww, how romantic)

Anyway, to cut a long story short, Nikos is now of the eligible bachelors in Hogwarts school For Witchcraft & Wizardry.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 18**__**th**_

_**The three broomsticks – Whatever time**_

No, seriously, this is NOT going good AT ALL.

Ginny is being a pain in the butt & won't talk to Harry even though we now know what Emma looks like. She's really cute by the way; she has brown waist-length hair & hazel eyes. (Take in mind that Nikos & Emma are no longer involved so it's no point being mad at Harry for not telling us what Emma looks)

Anyway, Harry is wondering whether he & Ginny will be together ever again, and asked me a million times for ways to be at least friends with her again.

I HATE THIS RELATIONSHIP CRAP!!!

_Tell me about it, me friend._

What the-? Atlanta, GET OUT OF MY DIARY!!

_Why?_

Because.

_Rather amusing reasons you have. Now let me whine in peace._

About what?

_The fact that Lee's using me to get Angelina's attention._

……

_Seriously, you don't know? Weasley hasn't told you?_

Which one?

_Forge, the fourth eldest one._

What about him?

_He's dating Angelina._

But Katie was the one dating George when Lee asked you out.

_So… He isn't trying to get her attention? _

Duh.

_But… He's been flirting with her since we got here._

Lanta, do you actually remember that Lee used to hang out with-

_Gred & Forge!_

Stop calling them that!

_Sorry, Pretty Face, gotta go. My date just returned._

Back to the fact that Ginny refuses to talk to Harry. Now, I have got to say this or I'll E-X-P-L-O-D-E:

I HATE THIS RELATIONSHIP CRAP SOOOO MUCH!!!!!! I HATE IT!!! I HATE IT!!! I HATE GINNY FOR BEING SUCH A STUBBORN UBNORMAL PERSON!!! I HATE HARRY FOR NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING!! I HATE MYSELF FOR GETTING INVOLVED WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP CRAP THAT I HATE!!!! I HATE HOW MY BOYFRIEND & MY SISTER DIED ON THE SAME DAY!!! I HATE HOW MY BEST FRIEND IS STICKING HER NOSE INTO MY BUSSINESS!!! I HATE HOW I'M DATING A GUY THAT I DON'T EVEN LIKE!!!

*Breathes*

I HATE HOW STUPID WILLIAM PARKER KEEPS GLANCING AT ME!!! KEEP IN MIND THAT HE'S SEEING MY OTHER BEST FRIEND, GINNY WEASLEY. I HATE HOW I HAVEN'T SEEN MY MOM & DAD IN MONTHS! I HATE HOW HOGWARTS SUCKS THIS YEAR!! IF I HAD KNOWN THAT THINGS WOULD TURN THIS UGLY I WOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO REPEAT SIXTH YEAR AT ALL!!

*Sigh*

I think I'm beginning to lose my control. But, really, since when was Harry such a loser? And since when did Ron start to stick his nose into books rather than suck Hermione's face off? Since when did Hermione follow gossip rather than study 24/7? Since when did George start behaving & write to a girl without planning a prank? Since when did Ginny start dating boys who keep hitting on her friend? Since when did Draco Malfoy start asking Gryffindors out? Since when did Hogwarts become so different?

Oh shit, here comes Harry. (He's late, by the way)

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 19**__**th**_

_**Gryffindor Common Room – Probably 3:00 am**_

And I'm sitting in the common room with Harry trying to figure out a way to get him & Ginny back together.

He suggested that I force her to talk to him; I told him didn't want to be hit by Ginny's own Bat Bogey Hex.

I told him to search for some new Hogwarts gossip & tell her, he just chuckled and gave me a sad smile.

Aww, he looked so adorable when he's sad.

Wait, I did NOT just write that.

Damn truth quill. I will NEVER buy these stuff again.

Agh…

Anyway, I had a great idea out of nowhere, here's how the conversation went:

"Why not give her what she always wanted?"

Harry thought for a moment & asked: "And what's that?"

"To live happily ever after."

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**20th October**_

_**Girls' Dormitories – 6:30 am**_

Any normal human being would wonder why the hell I'm awake this early. You all should blame the famous Harry Potter.

Why?

Harry forced me to go with him to Daigon Alley. He wanted to choose the perfect engagement ring.

I wish I have a caring boyfriend like that.

About 15 minutes later, I spotted a nice one. It's got a heart shaped diamond on it, I thought that's sweet.

Since I have known Ginny since we were like 11 years old, I knew she'd like it.

So I suggested that one to Harry & he's about to burst with joy when he realizes it's too cold to do that. Anyway, he buys it & I ask him if we could return to the castle & he insists on staying a bit longer.

He started searching for a good necklace & finished about half an hour later. (And refused to show me what it looks like.)

But this happened:

So we're walking through the snow, when Harry asks this question, and it seemed it was bothering him for a while:

"So, why did you agree to go with me if you knew I didn't like you? You could have gotten a better date."

"I… don't know"

"Actually, I don't know why I asked you in particular either."

"Well, I have to admit; right now I like you just a _little bit_."

"So do I."

We laughed a little & walked in silence. And just before we reached the castle, I gave Harry a peck on the cheek & ran for it.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**20th October**_

_**Common Room – 10:30 am**_

I couldn't sleep. I turns out neither could Harry. At about 7:30, I went to the Common Room & I found him sitting there.

It was kind of awkward at first & I couldn't help but feel jealous from Ginny. But I knew I should get over it.

Anyway, we discussed the places where Harry could propose. We settled on the Great Hall at breakfast.

That should be about now.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**20th October**_

_**The Great Hall – 10:45 am**_

Harry & Ginny just left, the whole school following them.

So, umm, it was easy. And the four houses liked it. Yes, the FOUR houses. Slytherins are no longer over ambitious jerks. They kept clapping the whole time.

Anyway, Ginny was eating her cereal when Harry put his hand on her shoulder. She ignored it & gave me her tell-him-to-leave-me-alone glare. So I replied with a look-behind-you look.

When Ginny looked, and she saw what was in Harry's hand, I could swear to god I never saw her that happy before.

Then he asked her to marry him. She remained motionless for about 5 seconds, then jumped on him & gave him a HUGE hug & I said: "I do". They kissed & left the Great Hall holding hands. Everyone stood up & started clapping. Hermione & Atlanta didn't stop asking Ginny questions since then.

I am kind of happy I helped Harry. But I am still a bit sad though.

Agh, I wish I never got involved in this crap.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no, stick to the stuff you know.

**Note: **In the notes Ginny, Harry & Isabelle share in class, the italic is Ginny's, bold is Harry's & the normal is Isabelle.

* * *

_**October 30**__**th**_

_**Common Room – 10:00 pm**_

I don't feel like going to the Halloween dinner. It is better like this, I want to be alone for while.

I don't know if I should feel this way towards my best friend's fiancée. It just… happened.

I've told Ginny about it, 'cause I felt I'd explode if I didn't tell someone. And Atlanta wasn't a great choice. Anyway, here are the notes we exchanged in History Of Magic today:

"_I swear I could die of boredom._

**Tell me about it, Gin.**

I hate History Of Magic.

_So do I._

**Who doesn't?**

Hermione, I guess?

_Duh._

**It's not like we'd make any good of it.**

What do you mean?

_Hermione refuses to help us with homework._

**Don't count Ron. He's her boyfriend, so she'll help him.**

_I'll do it on my own._

**Gin?**

_No, Harry, I won't help you._

I can help.

**Right, 'cause you get 'O's like Hermione!**

_You two seem to have shared a lot in your 'fake' relationship._

Shut up, Ginny.

**Hey! Don't you tell my future wife to shut up!**

O… k… Shut up, Harry.

**That's better.**

Ginny, your fiancée is completely mental.

_He's still the boy-who-lived._

Don't call him that. He hates it.

**Here's the bell, gotta go! Bye, Gin, see you later!**

_Bye, sweetheart._

Ginny?

_Yes?_

I have to tell you something about-

_Yeah, I know William was using me to get to you._

What?

_You didn't know? I thought Luna told you!_

Whatever. Anyway, Ginny, I think I like Harry.

…

Ginny?

_You're not funny, Belle. _

I'm not trying to be funny.

_You're attracted to my fiancée? Are you crazy?_

Indeed I think I'm.

_Oh, really?_

Hmph, I hate Hogwarts this year.

_Tell me about it._

So, you're not angry?

_No, not at all. Except… Harry likes you too._

I already know that.

_Just promise me nothing will happen between you two._

I promise. And don't worry, Ginny, Harry loves you more than anything. He wouldn't stop talking about how amazing you are, even on our Hogsmead date.

_I can see from between the lines that it sucked._

True. But I let him talk anyway. He needed to.

_Thanks, Belle._

However, I have got to admitthat he gave me a splitting headache."

Yeah, I know I lied. But I had to assure Ginny that Harry is still all about her.

Got to go, Harry is waiting for me in the Common Room. I am supposed to help him with his homework after Halloween Dinner.

0000oooOOOooo0000

_**October 30**__**th**_

_**Girls' Dormitories – 11:59 pm**_

So, at about 10:30, everyone was in bed, except me & Harry of course. Anyway, we where studying Defense against the Dark Arts (Yeah, I know Harry doesn't need my help in this subject. I am the one who needs help)

Um… so… eh… here's what happened:

We were sitting in front of the fire & Harry was teaching me to perform '_Expecto Petronam_' because I suck at it.

Again, Harry asked a question, well, not really a question, it was a statement:

"Ginny told me about the notes you shared in class."

I started to blush. Man! I hate it when I blush! I started to curse under my breath.

I decided to ignore it & muttered '_Expecto Petranom_'

Still, wasn't working.

"I wish we'd enjoyed it more before it ended." You see, I have this habit of having to say everything that crosses my mind, and I hate it.

I could swear I heard him say "Yeah" in a very low voice.

Then I chose the worst time to sit down on the floor. And as if it wasn't enough, Harry came & sat next to me.

"You know, we should stop thinking about it, or it'll be really awkward between us."

I turned around to face him & could see that his hand was trembling.

And, as crazy as this sounds, I held his hand & muttered "Yeah".

Anyway, he smiled a little then gave me a little pink box in my hand & ran for it.

It's the necklace he insisted to buy when we bought Harry & Ginny's engagement ring. It's star shaped, with an "I" written on it.

……

Er… I hope Ginny doesn't find out.

PS: I am D-O-O-M-E-D is she does. (Remember the Bat Bogey Hex???)

* * *

Viola! The longest chapter yet, I think.

Sorry about the necklace. I just couldn't resist.


End file.
